modoranai ka
by schia kepanasan
Summary: ‘Ia’ menginginkan diriku. Tetapi aku menginginkan orang lain, yang tak menginginkanku. Aku tidak bisa apa2. Mengejarpun aku tak bisa. Karena aku telah ‘terjerat’ oleh’nya’. warning : shonen ai. SuzaxLuluxRollo
1. and here we meet again

Modoranai ka?

A code geass fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : Sunrise yg dengan tega bikin pembunuhan massal d Code Geass R2!!

Warning : AU. shonen-ai. Masi ga tau bakal ada lemon nya apa engga... rada2 angsty n gelap...character death!! SuzakuxLulu, LuluxRollo (one-sided), SuzakuxEuphimia (yg sebetulnya sangad dibenci sama author...), ...RivalxLulu mungkin?hwahahaha

Summary : 'Ia' menginginkan diriku. Tetapi aku menginginkan orang lain, yang tak menginginkanku. Aku tidak bisa apa2. Mengejarpun aku tak bisa. Karena aku telah 'terjerat' oleh'nya'.

Chapter 1 – and finally we meet...

--

"_Kenapa...kenapa kamu tega..."_

_Mata violet itu tampak seperti danau yang tak terbendung. Air mata perlahan jatuh satu demi satu saat bola mata itu bertemu dengan bola mata hijau di seberangnya._

"_Maafkan aku...Aku mencintainya..."_

_Warna hijau itu menghilang digantikan punggung yang tegap, yang membendung rasa bersalah. Mata violet itu hanya bisa terdiam. Terus mengalirkan air mata sementara sosok bermata hijau itu berjalan menjauh._

"_Suzaku..."_

_Lelouch Lamperogue pun terjatuh dan menangis, menjerit dalam hati memanggil sosok bernama Suzaku Kururugi itu. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia memanggil, ksatria nya itu tak akan berbalik. Ia sudah berpaling pada orang lain._

_Dan Lelouch hanya dapat menangis..._

--

"Nii-san...Nii-san!!"

Lelouch terperanjat mendengar suara halus memanggilnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan bertemu dengan sosok mungil di hadapannya.

"Rollo..."

"Nii-san, sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah. Lagi2 ketiduran saat belajar?", tanya Rollo lembut pada 'kakak'nya.

Lelouch beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Tempat ia tadi terlelap. Masih tampak buku-buku fisika berserakan di atas meja itu. Di sebelahnya, sebuah figura terbaring tertutup. Penasaran, Rollo memandangi figura tersebut. Menerka-nerka foto siapakah yang ada di situ.

"Aku mandi dulu. Tunggu sepuluh menit ya."

Rollo mengangguk sambil menyaksikan kakaknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dilanda rasa penasaran yang dalam, ia meraih figura foto itu dan membaliknya.

"Nii-san..."

Mata Rollo menjadi sedih melihat foto dalam figura itu.

Lelouch. Dan Suzaku.

--

_Ashford Academy, ruang osis_

Lelouch dan Rollo berjalan memasuki ruang osis. Terdengar suara2 tawa dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Hoi, Lelouch! Rollo!", Rivalz yang berdiri paling dekat pintu berjalan menyambut Lelouch dan merangkul teman dekatnya itu.

"Hai, Rivalz, semuanya.", Lelouch memasuki ruangan dan duduk di kursi nya. Matanya berkeliling memperhatikan orang2 yang ada di dalam ruangan. Millay, Shirley, dan Kallen sedang sibuk menyiapkan minuman. Wajah mereka begitu ceria. "Ada apa ini?", tanya Lelouch penasaran.

Milley yang tadinya sibuk dengan gelas2 minuman berpaling dan tersenyum lebar kepada Lelouch, "Ne, ne... Kamu tahu, Lelouch? Hari ini kita kedatangan seseorang yang spesial!"

"Spesial?"

"Iya. Spesial. Kamu pasti suka!", Milley pun kembali sibuk bekerja. Lelouch memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya dan bermain catur di laptop. Rollo duduk di sebelah Lelouch dan menonton kakaknya bermain. Sedangkan Rivalz masih lalu lalang tidak jelas. Mereka terus asyik dengan pekerjaan masing-masing sampai terdengar suara ketukan di pintu masuk.

"Ah! Pasti dia datang! Sebentar!", Milley menghampiri pintu dan dengan wajah gembira membuka pintu. Ia berbicara riang dengan orang di depan pintu dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. "Semuanya!! Dia sudah datang nih!"

Rambut kecokelatan terlihat dari belakang Millay.

"Selamat siang, semuanya!"

Seorang pemuda bermata hijau tersenyum ramah dan membunguk memberi salam.

Lelouch terperanjat. 'Suara itu...!', ia melihat ke arah pemuda itu dan terkejut melihat pemuda yang Millay bawa. Ia mengenali pemuda itu...

"Su...Suzaku...", katanya pelan.

"Hai Lelouch. Lama tidak ketemu...", Suzaku menyunggingkan senyum ramah ke arah Lelouch.

"Suzaku!! Apa kabar?!", Rivalz tiba-tiba menghambur dan merangkul Suzaku. Wajahnya tampak senang sekali.

"Teman-teman, setelah 1 tahun pergi belajar di Britannia, akhirnya Suzaku kembali lagi ke Jepang dan Ashford Academy!", sorak Millay gembira, disusul oleh tawa gembira yang lainnya.

Tetapi, Lelouch hanya duduk terpaku di atas kursinya. Matanya menerawang ke wajah Suzaku. Tampak sebersit rasa pahit di matanya.

"Nii-san?", tanya Rollo cemas.

Dengan segera, Lelouch memasang wajah kalemnya lagi. Ia berdiri dan tersenyum pada Rollo, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ketua, tampaknya kita kekurangan kue. Biar aku belikan."

"Ah! Tolong ya, Lelouch! Thanks!", teriak Millay ke arah Lelouch yang menghilang di balik pintu. Sesaat sebelum keluar, Lelouch melirik ke arah Suzaku, tetapi ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Lelouch mengalihkan muka dan berjalan lebih cepat keluar, tanpa tahu bahwa Suzaku memandanginya dengan mata sedih.

--

_Ashford Academy, atap sekolah_

Langit siang itu begitu cerah. Biru. Awan-awan putih melayang membentuk berbagai bentuk yang unik. Lelouch terbaring dan tersenyum melihat awan-awan itu.

'_Awan yang itu...Mirip domba.'_, katanya pada diri sendiri. Lelouch mencoba memejamkan matanya, tetapi terusik ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu ada di sini, Lelouch."

Lelouch menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Suzaku berdiri di belakangnya. Tersenyum lembut. "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Bibir mungil itu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mengangguk maupun mengiyakan, namun Suzaku tetap duduk di sebelahnya dan ikut berbaring memandangi awan.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?", tanya Lelouch dingin.

"Aku mencarimu. Kamu tidak kembali dari tadi, padahal kamu janji membelikan kue. Kupikir kamu ada di sini, dan ternyata aku benar.", kata Suzaku sambil tersenyum. Lelouch hanya terdiam. Suzaku kembali memperhatikan awan, awan yang sama dengan yang sedari tadi dilihat Lelouch.

"Ah! Awan yang itu mirip domba!", kata Suzaku riang. Lelouch terperanjat. Ia tidak menduga Suzaku berpikiran seperti itu juga. Suzaku hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kaget Lelouch dan berkata, "Kamu ingat? Waktu kecil kita berdua sering berbaring di atas rumput dan membayangkan bentuk-bentuk awan kan? Aku masih ingat waktu itu aku berpendapat kalau ada satu awan yang mirip anjing, tapi menurutmu awan itu malah mirip kuda."

"Suzaku...", panggil Lelouch kalem. Tapi Suzaku tidak mendengarkan dan terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu itu kita sampai bertengkar dan diam2an selama 2 hari. Lucu juga kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang. Konyol seka..."

"Suzaku!", panggil Lelouch lebih kencang. Suzaku akhirnya berhenti bercerita dan menengok ke arah Lelouch dengan masih tersenyum.

"Apa yang kamu mau?", tanya Lelouch sambil memandang Suzaku.

"Ha?", balas Suzaku.

"Kalau kamu ke sini cuma untuk memanggilku, tidak mungkin kamu ikut2an berbaring. Bilang saja, kamu mau apa?", tanya Lelouch dingin.

Suzaku menghela nafas. Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun di hadapan Lelouch. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menatap Lelouch lurus. "Lelouch...aku mau minta maaf."

"Soal apa?", ekspresi suara Lelouch tetap dingin dan datar. "Semua hal itu sudah lewat. Aku sudah lupa."

"Lelouch...Aku mohon...Waktu itu aku benar2 bodoh. Aku benar2 bodoh untuk meninggalkanmu dan berpaling pada Euphie. Aku... Aku minta maaf!", mata Suzaku tegas. Tampak bahwa ia tidak main2. Tetapi Lelouch tetap menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Oh. Soal itu sudah kumaafkan dari dulu. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

'bohong', batin Lelouch, 'aku bohong. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih kepikiran bukan?'

"Lelouch...Aku sungguh2. Aku menyesal telah berpaling pada Euphie. Aku minta maaf!"

Lelouch menggigit bibirnya. Bingung antara memaafkan atau tidak. Suzaku telah menghancurkan hatinya. Permintaan maaf pun tak cukup untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi...

"Baiklah...", Lelouch berkata lirih, "Aku memaafkanmu. Sudah cukup?" Suzaku tersenyum gembira mendengar kata2 yang sudah 1 tahun ini ia nantikan untuk keluar dari bibir mungil itu. "Kalau cuma itu saja yg kamu ingin katakan, aku mau kembali dulu."

Lelouch berjalan ke arah pintu atap sekolah. Ingin sekali ia menengok ke belakang dan tinggal lebih lama dengan Suzaku. _'Tidak, Lelouch. Semua itu sudah lewat. Jangan berharap lagi. Dia hanya minta maaf. Dia hanya minta maaf...Tidak lebih.'_

Tetapi, langkah Lelouch terhenti saat Suzaku menangkap tangan mungilnya. Ia terkejut dan menoleh menghadap Suzaku. Betapa kagetnya Lelouch melihat wajah serius Suzaku.

"Lelouch", katanya, "Ada satu lagi yang aku ingin katakan.", Suzaku maju mendekati Lelouch dan perlahan menunduk mengecup punggung tangan Lelouch. "Maukah kau kembali padaku?"

Lelouch terperanjat. Otaknya berhenti berpikir sesaat. _'Suzaku...memintaku kembali padanya?'_, "Ta, tapi bagaimana dengan Euphie? Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintai Euphie?!"

"Lelouch, aku...aku tidak mencintai Euphie. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Yang kucintai hanya kamu, Lelouch..", kata Suzaku lirih. Ia menggenggam tangan Lelouch erat dan penuh harap.

Lelouch mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak bisa membohongi diri. Ingin rasanya ia menyambut Suzaku dan berlari ke pelukannya. _'Tidak, Lelouch! Jangan banyak berharap! Ia telah mengkhianatimu. Apa jaminannya kalau ia tidak akan melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya?'_

Dengan berat, Lelouch menepis tangan Suzaku. Ia tak berani memandang mata yang penuh rasa harap itu. "Berhenti Suzaku. Jangan beri aku harapan lebih banyak lagi. Semua di antara kita sudah berakhir. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Lelouch! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku-aku memang bersalah meninggalkanmu demi Euphie. Tapi aku kini sadar bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu! Lagipula Euphie telah meninggal...", Suzaku berusaha meyakinkan Lelouch. Ingin sekali ia kembali pada Lelouch. Tanpa sadar, ia memeluk Lelouch.

"!!", Lelouch terkejut saat ia merasakan pelukan tiba2 Suzaku. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama ia rindukan, wangi _cologne_ Suzaku, dan lengan Suzaku yang kuat. Lelouch memejamkan mata. Ingin ia terlena dalam suasana itu. Ingin ia menyerah dan kembali pada Suzaku. Tapi, kalimat terakhir Suzaku terngiang di benak Lelouch.

"_Lagipula, Euphie telah meninggal"_

Seketika, Lelouch mendorong Suzaku menjauh dan berteriak pelan, "Begitu...Kamu hanya bingung dan kesepian karena Euphie meninggal! Kamu hanya mencariku sebagai pengganti Euphie! Pasti sehabis ini, kau akan mencari Euphie yang lainnya! Kallen, mungkin?"

Mata hijau jernih itu terbelalak. Tak pernah ia sangka Lelouch akan berkata demikian. "Bukan begitu Lelouch! Dengarkan aku dulu!", tetapi terlambat. Sebelum Suzaku menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Lelouch telah berlari masuk ke dalam gedung. Suzaku hanya bisa menatap lantai dan memanggil nama Lelouch dengan lirih.

--

Lelouch, yang tidak ingin ada orang melihatnya menangis, bersembunyi di dalam ruang locker pria. Ia menangis dalam diam di sudut ruangan.

"Seharusnya kamu tahu Lelouch. Omongannya tidak dapat dipercaya...", Lelouch menangis dan memeluk dirinya, "Tapi...tangan itu, suara itu, mata itu...aku merindukannya...Suzaku..."

Tanpa disadari, pintu ruang locker terbuka dan masuklah Rollo ke ruangan itu. "Nii-san...", kata Rollo sedih saat melihat kakaknya menangis di sudut ruangan. Ia menghampiri Lelouch dan memeluknya perlahan, setelah sempat ragu sebelumnya.

"...Rollo...?", tanya Lelouch pelan ketika merasakan lengan Rollo melingkari pundaknya. Rollo meletakkan dahi Lelouch di bahunya dan menepuk kepala Lelouch perlahan. Air mata justru makin tak terbendung. Lelouch balas memeluk Rollo sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa...kenapa justru sekarang ia kembali? Padahal aku kira aku sudah melupakannya. Tapi..."

Rollo menepuk kepala Lelouch lembut dan berbisik di telinganya, "Tidak apa-apa...nii-san pasti bisa melupakannya..."

"Dia...dia telah menghancurkan hatiku dan melukaiku...apa dia datang ke sini lagi hanya untuk melukaiku untuk kedua kalinya?"

Rollo melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Lelouch perlahan. Tangannya mengelus tangan Lelouch dengan gerakan menenangkan. "Tenang saja. Bila dia berani menyakiti mu, aku akan melindungi mu, nii-san..."

'_Ya. Tidak akan kubiarkan __seorangpun melukai nii-san dan merebutnya dariku...'_

...to be continued...

A/N : nyuehehehe...akhirnya...rencana balas dendam no.1 ke Suzaku terlaksana juga...liad aja Suzaku...bakal gue buat lo menderita. Dodol sih lo jadi seme! Liat aja, lo bakal kena kutukan para fujoshi di ffic ini...hehehe. Anyway, review please! Gw lanjut ato engga, semua tergantung review kalian! XD (betewe, bahasa gw terlalu formal ga sih??kalo ada yg ngerasa ga nyaman n pingin baca pake bahasa gaul, bilang aja. Tar d chapter brkutnya gw ganti deh.)


	2. it was like that

Modoranai ka

Modoranai ka?

Chapter 2

By Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : Sunrise. All hail sunrise! Makin berpihak ama fujoshi!! Hahahaha

Warning : Shonen-ai...ga ada yg 'terlalu' sih di chapter ini...SuzaxLulu, LuluxRollo (atau RolloxLulu? Yang manapun boleh lah...), SuzaxEuphie (euh...sebetulnya males juga sih ama pairing ini...). oh iya, sebelom baca ini ffic, harap ambil kipas atau apapun gitu yang berfungsi sebagai 'pendingin'...baca di dalem kulkas juga boleh. Daripada nanti panas sendiri n menghujat author.hahaha

A/N : Here it is, the second chapter! Thx 4 da reviews kawand smuah! Love u all.hahaha... btw, biarpun Suza uda 'kembali ke jalan yang bener' d R2 ep 21, tetep aja Suza uda bikin bgitu banyak ksalahan! Ga bakal gw maapin bgitu aja! Liad aja ntar, Suza...hehehehe (ktawa setan).

Sore ja, ikimashou!!

--

Suasana kelas itu begitu tenang. Semua orang sedang sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan kelas. Semua, kecuali Lelouch Lamperogue dan Suzaku Kururugi.

Lelouch yang duduk di sudut kelas menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan kanan menopang dagunya. Masih terbayang olehnya pertemuannya dengan Suzaku kemarin.

"_Aku hanya mencintaimu, Lelouch!"_

'Bullshit!', jerit Lelouch dalam hati. Kata-kata itu seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, membahagiakan. Tetapi, begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Suzaku Kururugi, kata-kata itu akan menjadi tak berarti. Hampa.

Sudah cukup Lelouch mempercayai kata-kata indah penuh harapan itu. Pada akhirnya, ia selalu dikecewakan. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali saat-saat ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Suzaku mengkhianatinya dan malah menduakan cintanya dengan sepupu Lelouch sendiri, Euphimia.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Lelouch bergerak menulis sesuatu di atas buku catatannya. Dan saat ia tersadar, tiga buah huruf katakana sudah tertulis di atas kertas putih itu.

Su Za Ku

Lelouch terkejut sendiri melihat nama yang tertera di bukunya. Kenapa ia bisa menuliskan nama itu? Air mata tampak kembali terkumpul di bola mata violet itu. Siap untuk tumpah.

Dan dengan segera Lelouch menyobek kertas bertuliskan nama orang yang pernah ia cintai itu.

--

Suzaku menghela nafas panjang. Sudah sejak tadi ia memperhatikan sosok Lelouch dari sudut matanya. Penjelasan guru sama sekali tidak ia perhatikan. Persetan dengan semua itu. Matanya memandang Lelouch erat, mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

"_Kamu hanya mencariku sebagai pengganti Euphie! __Pasti sehabis ini kamu akan mencari Euphie yang lainnya. Kallen, mungkin?"_

Nafas panjang kembali terhembus. Sebegitu tak percayanya kah Lelouch pada dirinya?

Euphie memang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tapi, bukan berarti ia lantas mencari pengganti Euphie. Justru dengan kepergian Euphie, ia menjadi tersadar bahwa yang sesungguhnya ia cintai adalah Lelouch. Ia tidak berbohong pada Lelouch, paling tidak, ia tidak akan _lagi_ berbohong pada Lelouch.

Apakah Suzaku tidak lagi mendapat kesempatan untuk kembali ke sisi Lelouch? Kembali menjadi 'ksatria berkuda putih' Lelouch? Ataukah hanya waktunya saja yang kurang tepat?

Suzaku menghembuskan nafas panjang kembali untuk ketiga kalinya. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok Lelouch yang sedang merobek kertas. Hati Suzaku bertanya-tanya mengapa kertas itu ia sobek? Untuk sesaat, Suzaku merasakan bahwa Lelouch akan menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Lelouch...Percayalah padaku..."

Suzaku hanya dapat berkata lirih sambil terus memperhatikan Lelouch...

--

Lelouch merasa bahwa air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Akhirnya, ia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri guru di depan kelas.

"Sensei, saya rasa saya tidak begitu sehat. Boleh saya ke UKS?"

Si guru pun mengangguk dan berkata, "Pergilah. Wajahmu pucat."

Mendengar kata-kata gurunya, Suzaku spontan bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Sensei, biar saya yang antarkan Lelouch ke UKS." 'Ini kesempatan!', batin Suzaku.

Tetapi, wajah Lelouch menjadi dingin. Tanpa menatap Suzaku, ia berjalan keluar dan berkata, "Tidak usah, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Dan saat pintu itu tertutup, menghilangkan Lelouch dari pandangan Suzaku, Suzaku hanya bisa duduk diam dengan wajah sedih. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa di luar kelas sana, lautan air mata di bola violet itu tidaklah lagi tertahankan dan Lelouch menangis dalam diam...

--

"_Nanti malam bisa datang kan?__", tanya Lelouch sambil menggenggam handphone di tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum cerah. Matanya menatap lembut box berwarna hijau dengan pita biru di tangan nya._

"_Bisa kok, bisa. Kamu tenang saja."__, terdengar suara riang Suzaku dari handphone Lelouch._

"_Kalau begitu, jam 7 malam aku tunggu di tempat 'itu' ya."_

"_Oke. Sudah dulu ya. Bye. Love you forever.", kata Suzaku._

_Lelouch tersenyum kecil dan wajahnya memerah. "...Love you too. Bye" dan ia pun menutup percakapan. Ia memandang box hijau itu sekali lagi dan memasukkannya ke saku._

'_Hari ini aku akan datang lebih cepat.'_

_--_

"_Nii-san? Mau pergi ke mana?", tanya Rollo. Ia penasaran karena sedari tadi melihat Lelouch memilih-milih baju dari lemarinya. Padahal biasanya, baju yang Lelouch gunakan untuk pergi hanya baju yang itu-itu saja._

_Lelouch tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk memilih-milih baju. Rollo yang makin penasaran dengan kelakuan aneh kakaknya pun mendekat. Tiba-tiba, Lelouch menghadap ke arah Rollo sambil menunjukkan sebuah kemeja putih panjang yang indah. Rollo sedikit tersipu malu ketika melihat sosok Lelouch yang hanya mengenakan handuk dari dekat._

"_Menurutmu baju yang ini bagus tidak?"_

_Rollo yang kebingungan hanya melihat sekilas kemeja itu dan mengangguk. "Bagus kok. Tapi memangnya nii-san mau pergi ke mana?"_

_Lelouch tidak membalas dan hanya tersenyum. Dengan segera ia melepas handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu memakai kemeja itu dan celananya. Melihatnya, wajah Rollo bertambah merah dan dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya._

_Kemeja loose putih yang agak transparan itu terlihat cocok sekali digunakan oleh Lelouch. Ditambah celana hitam ketat dan aksesoris dasi pita. Lelouch pun mengambil chocker –yang diberikan oleh Suzaku, dan mengenakannya. Rollo terkesima melihat penampilan kakaknya itu. Ia seakan-akan baru saja melihat penjelmaan seorang bidadari. _

_Tetapi, Rollo langsung sadar dari kekagumannya dan kembali bertanya, "Memangnya nii-san mau pergi dengan siapa? Mau kencan ya?", tanyanya iseng. Betapa kagetnya Rollo saat ia melihat Lelouch berhenti bergerak sekilas dan wajahnya tersipu merah. Tapi, dengan sigap Lelouch memasang kembali wajah cool khasnya._

"_Ah, kamu ini. Bukan kencan kok. Ada-ada saja.", bantah Lelouch. Ia pun keluar dari kamar dan tersenyum pada Rollo, "Aku pergi dulu ya, Rollo. Hati-hati."_

"_Hati-hati di jalan...", kata Rollo sambil tersenyum memaksa. Dan saat Lelouch sudah berada di luar kamar, Rollo mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah pintu dan ekpresi marah bercampur cemburu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya..._

_--_

_Lelouch berlari terengah-engah di dalam gelapnya malam. __Akhirnya ia pun sampai di tujuannya, taman Ashford Academy. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 6.50 pm. Masih ada 10 menit sebelum janjinya dengan Suzaku. Ia menghela nafas lega dan mengeluarkan box hijau dari sakunya dengan perlahan-lahan. Ditatapnya box itu dengan penuh kelembutan._

_Ya, hari ini, tepat 1 tahun yang lalu, di tempat ini, Suzaku menyatakan cintanya pada Lelouch, disaksikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Lelouch masih ingat betapa bahagia-dan malu dirinya saat itu. _

_Lelouch melihat sekelilingnya, belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Suzaku telah sampai. Ia hanya tersenyum dan bersandar ke pohon. Menunggu Suzaku datang._

_--_

_1 jam telah berlalu. Lelouch telah lelah bersandar ke pohon dan Suzaku tidak kunjung datang._

"_Aneh, tidak biasanya Suzaku terlambat."_

_Lelouch mulai cemas. Ia telah mencoba menelepon handphone Suzaku berkali-kali, tapi tampaknya handphone tersebut sedang dimatikan.__ Cemas menunggu Suzaku, muncul pikiran-pikiran yang tidak enak di kepala Lelouch._

'_Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya?', batin Lelouch. Ia makin gundah ketika lagi-lagi ia gagal menghubungi handphone Suzaku._

"_Suzaku...di mana kamu?"_

_Di tengah-tengah kecemasannya, tiba-tiba saja Lelouch merasakan 'desakan' tertentu untuk 'membuang sesuatu'._

"_Sial, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini sih? Toilet! Aku butuh toilet!", Lelouch pun dengan segera menuliskan memo dan menempelkannya di pohon terdekat._

'_Suzaku, aku pergi ke toilet di club house dulu. Lelouch.'_

_Dan dengan segera Lelouch berlari ke arah Club House._

_--_

"_hhh...lega...", ucap Lelouch begitu keluar dari toilet. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke taman dan berharap Suzaku telah datang. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya._

"_Suzaku?", ya. Itu suara Suzaku. Tapi Lelouch tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Suzaku katakan. Lelouch pun dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati sumber suara tersebut dan akhirnya ia menangkap sosok punggung Suzaku di dalam sebuah ruangan di Club House._

_Lelouch pun dengan senyum lembut mendekat dan menyapa Suzaku, "Suza-", tetapi, langkah dan suara Lelouch terhenti saat ia mendengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam ruangan yang sama. Suara yang juga ia kenal._

_Euphimia._

'_Euphimia? Sedang apa dia di sini?', penasaran, Lelouch mencoba bersembunyi dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Ia melihat Suzaku dan Euphimia sedang bercakap-cakap di ruangan itu dan hatinya mencelos ketika ia melihat pemandangan itu._

_Bibir Euphimia dan Suzaku bertemu._

_Lelouch sangat terkejut. Otaknya tidak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Perlahan-lahan, kata-kata Suzaku dan Euphimia terdengar lebih jelas olehnya._

"_Euphie..Aku mencintaimu.", kata Suzaku pelan._

"_Tapi, bukankah kamu sekarang sedang bersama Lelouch?", dari nadanya, terdengar bahwa Euphie sangat terkejut._

"_Aku...tidak. Aku hanya melihatnya sebagai sahabat. Selama ini aku salah. Mungkin aku hanya...terbawa nafsu...", kata Suzaku perlahan, tapi mantap._

_Lelouch shock mendengar kata-kata tersebut. 'Aku hanya melihatnya sebagai sahabat.', apa maksudnya? Kenapa Suzaku berkata seperti itu?_

'_Tidak...tolong katakan kalau itu bohong. Tolong katakan dengan wajah penuh senyummu bahwa itu semua Cuma bercanda!', tanpa sadar, setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata Lelouch._

"_Tapi...", kata Euphie ragu. Tiba-tiba, Suzaku memeluk Euphie erat._

"_Euphie, aku mencintaimu. Biarkan aku menjadi ksatria berkuda putih mu."_

_Mata Lelouch terbelalak. Kata-kata itu... Ia kenal betul kata-kata itu. Itu adalah kata-kata yang Suzaku ucapkan 1 tahun yang lalu padanya. Kata-kata itu pula yang membuat hatinya yang dingin luluh. Dan kini...Suzaku mengatakannya pada orang lain? Tepat 1 tahun setelah ia menyatakan janjinya untuk terus mencintai Lelouch?_

_Dan saat bibir Suzaku dan Euphie kembali bertemu, Lelouch tidak dapat melihat lebih jauh lagi. Ia berlari menjauh dari Club House. Sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Hatinya seakan-akan ditusuk oleh sebilah pedang tajam. Sakit._

_Lelouch terus berlari dan air mata terus menetes jatuh..._

_--_

_Lelouch terbaring lemas di atas kasurnya. Adegan antara Suzaku dan Euphie di Club House tadi terus terngiang di benaknya. Terus menerus tanpa henti menambahkan luka yang ada di hatinya. _

"_Kenapa, Suzaku...kenapa...kau begitu tega?"_

_Tiba-tiba, handphone Lelouch berbunyi, tampak sebuah pesan masuk._

_From : Suzaku_

_Subject : Maaf!_

_Lelouch, maaf tadi aku tidak bisa datang. Ayahku tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Aku harus merawatnya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf._

_Love you always,_

_Suzaku_

_Sesaat setelah membaca pesan itu, Lelouch langsung membanting handphone nya keras-keras. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir. Amarahnya meluap ketika ia membaca pesan penuh kebohongan itu. Tanpa sadar, ia memukul tembok di belakangnya hingga tangannya memerah. Ia tidak peduli bahwa tangannya terluka. Tidak ada luka fisik yang bisa mengalahkan luka hatinya saat itu. _

_Rollo, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Lelouch dari luar kamar dengan rasa cemas berlari masuk ke dalam dan menghentikan Lelouch. Dengan sigap, ia menangkap tangan Lelouch._

"_Nii-san!", jeritnya. Tapi Lelouch menepis tangan Rollo dengan keras dan berteriak,_

"_Minggir! Biarkan aku sendiri!"__, Lelouch menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang memerah dan terluka. Rollo perih melihat kakak nya yang kuat menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya seperti itu. _

"_Nii-san!", Kali ini, Rollo menarik Lelouch ke dalam pelukannya, "Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri...Ceritakanlah masalahmu padaku..."_

_Perlahan, Lelouch menjadi tenang saat merasakan Rollo mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut. Penuh kasih sayang._

_Dan semalaman penuh, Lelouch menangis di pelukan Rollo, sambil menceritakan semua kejadian yang tadi ia alami._

_--_

"_Nii-san, kau yakin mau ke sekolah?"_

_Lelouch tersenyum pahit ke arah Rollo. Matanya lebam karena menangis semalaman. Wajah cantiknya tampak lelah. Ia mengangguk pelan._

"_Aku yakin. Hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada.", Lelouch lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil sebelumnya mengusap kepala Rollo dan tersenyum, "terima kasih."_

_Rollo tersipu malu. Dengan pelan dan lirih ia berkata, "Nii-san, apapun yang terjadi...Ingatlah bahwa nii-san akan selalu memiliki aku."_

_--_

_Ya, Lelouch telah menguatkan hatinya. Hari ini juga, ia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Suzaku. Ia memandangi bangku Suzaku dengan tatapan yang tak terjelaskan. Ekspresi rindu, sayang, pahit, dan benci bercampur menjadi satu._

_Lelouch duduk di bangkunya dan menunggu Suzaku datang. 10 menit, 30 menit, 1 jam. Suzaku tidak kunjung datang hingga pelajaran dimulai. Lelouch merasa sangat keheranan. Tidak biasanya pula Suzaku absen tanpa memberitahu Lelouch. Dan pertanyaan Lelouch terjawab, saat wali kelas mereka datang dan memberikan pengumuman..._

"_Semuanya, hari ini ada berita yang sangat disayangkan. Teman kalian, Kururugi Suzaku, mulai hari ini akan pindah sekolah ke Brittania. Ia akan belajar di sana. Mungkin ini sangat mendadak, tapi pihak sekolah juga baru tahu tadi malam."_

_Mendengarnya, Lelouch mendadak kaku. Matanya memandang bangku Suzaku kosong. Ia terdiam sementara teman-temannya saling berbisik menyayangkan kepergian Suzaku. Dan dengan spontan, Lelouch berdiri dan berteriak,_

"_Sensei! Kapan Suzaku akan berangkat ke Brittania?!"_

"_Yang ku dengar dia akan pergi dengan pesawat pukul 10 hari ini."_

_Lelouch melihat ke arah jam dinding di kelas. 9.10. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Lelouch menghampiri Rivalz dengan segera dan menyeret pemuda itu keluar kelas._

"_Sensei, saya izin dulu. Saya baru ingat kalau ada tugas OSIS mendadak."_

_Wali kelas mereka hanya mengangguk bingung dan Lelouch keluar dari kelas tanpa mempedulikan protes Rivalz._

"_He-hei, Lelouch! Ada apa ini?"__, tanya Rivalz bingung._

"_Antarkan aku ke bandara dengan motormu. Sekarang juga.", kata Lelouch mantap. Terbayang sudah olehnya apa yang akan ia katakan dan perbuat pada Suzaku nanti. Yang pasti, ia tidak akan membiarkan Suzaku pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan yang sesungguhnya._

_--_

_Suzaku menghela nafas panjang. Jam di dinding bandara menunjukkan pukul 9.20. Sudah saatnya ia masuk ke pesawat. Ia menengok ke belakang sebentar, mengharap melihat sosok Lelouch. Tetapi, ia berjalan menjauh dengan senyum pahit. Ia sudah tidak berhak bertemu dengan Lelouch lagi, setelah apa yang terjadi semalam...dengan Euphimia._

_Dan saat Suzaku akan melangkah pergi, ia mendengar suara yang ia nantikan,_

"_Suzaku Kururugi!"_

_Benar saja, saat ia berbalik, Suzaku menemukan Lelouch berdiri terengah-engah. Tampak jelas sekali kalau ia dari tadi berlari agar sampai di bandara tepat waktu. Suzaku hanya menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tidak berani memandang mata violet yang terbakar amarah itu._

_Saat ia dan Lelouch sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan, yang bisa ia katakan hanya, "Lelouch..."_

_Dan dalam sekejap, rasa perih tiba-tiba terasa di pipi kiri Suzaku. Lelouch menamparnya dengan keras. Mata violet yang penuh amarah itu kini kembali dibasahi air mata._

"_Aku...Aku melihatmu tadi malam! Sungguh terlalu kamu Suzaku! Tepat di saat 1 tahun hubungan kita! Kau...Kau bahkan tidak berniat menjelaskan semuanya! Tidak, kau memang tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi! Semua sudah jelas. Kamu sudah mengkhianatiku, Suzaku!"_

_Melihat Suzaku yang hanya bisa diam dan melihat lantai dengan mata bersalah, Lelouch menjadi geram. Ia mengeluarkan box hijau dari dalam sakunya dan berteriak, "Lihat aku, Suzaku!", Lelouch melempar box itu ke arah Suzaku, "Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah mencarikan benda ini untukmu...Tapi tampaknya sudah tidak perlu lagi."_

"_Maaf...Lelouch...aku...aku memang mencintai Euphie..."_

"_Dan kau berniat untuk lari dan meninggalkan aku, hah?", jerit Lelouch. Sakit hatinya sudah sangat dalam. 'Britannia? Jadi, setelah ini dia akan tinggal di dekat Euphie di Britannia sana?!'_

"_...", Lelouch memungut kembali box hijau itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong. Ia berniat membakarnya saat kembali ke rumah._

"_Kita berpisah Suzaku.", kata Lelouch dingin. Amarahnya mulai reda, walaupun air mata masih tersisa di matanya. "Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke sini. Berbahagialah dengan Euphie...dan jangan sakiti dia seperti kau menyakitiku."_

"_Selamat tinggal."_

_--_

Bel pulang pun berdering, menyadarkan Suzaku dari lamunannya. Suzaku menatap ke bangku Lelouch yang kosong dengan pahit. Ia menyadari betapa bodoh dan kejamnya ia dulu. Tidak heran kalau Lelouch sulit memaafkannya.

Ia tidak berkata banyak saat itu. Tapi, justru karena itulah perasaan sakit Lelouch justru menjadi semakin besar. Kadang, diam bukanlah merupakan solusi terbaik. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Tetapi, saat ia membereskan barang-barangnya, tiba-tiba Suzaku merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Rollo berdiri di pintu kelas.

"Suzaku Kururugi, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

To Be Continued...

A/N : ...pas nulis ini ffic entah kenapa ada 'hasrat' dalam diri author untuk nendang Suzaku pake Lancelot. Semuanya, kalo mau hujat Suzaku, hujat aja. Ini ffic emang gw bikin sebagai sarana menghujat Suzaku kok. Hahahaha. Untung di ep 21 dia kembali k 'jalan yang benar'. Masih bisa sadar lo Suz? Hhh...author gondok sendiri nih! (langsung ngadem di bawah AC sambil kipas2).

Anyway, Read&Review yah!! Author tau seberapa sebel kalian ama Suzaku...udah hujat aja Suzakunya...hahaha (author esmosi sendiri).


	3. he's mine

Modoranai ka?

Chapter 3

By Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : Sunrise yang bikin penonton makin bingung aja

Warning : Shounen-ai. Berbau pseudo-incest lol. Agak2 OOC...aduh maap2, soalnya ke-OOC an itu sangat dibutuhin buat berjalannya cerita! Huhuhu

A/N : hyaaa...akhirnya...setelah lama menanti, here it is the 3rd chapter! Maap yah kalo apdetnya lama...abis gw blom dapet 'feel' ama 'mood' yang enak buat nulis sih. Gomen neee (author digebug). Makasih review sama fav n alerts nya (kalo ada) XD

Sore ja, ikimashou!

--

"Suzaku Kururugi, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Suzaku terkejut melihat Rollo berdiri di depan kelasnya. Tangannya mendadak berhenti bergerak. Wajah dan suara Rollo begitu tenang dan tegas. Tetapi Suzaku bisa merasakannya, ada sebersit amarah di dalamnya. Suzaku pun mengangguk, mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri Rollo.

"Kita bicara di atap saja."

--

Cuaca sore itu tidak begitu cerah, berbeda dengan saat istirahat tadi. Awan – awan putih itu kini berubah kelabu. Suzaku dan Rollo berdiri sambil bersandar ke pagar kawat. Suasana sunyi yang dingin menyelubungi mereka. Suzaku, yang merasa tidak enak, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi...", katanya, "Apa ada masalah yang mau kamu bicarakan denganku?"

Rollo menarik nafas dan menatap Suzaku tajam, "Langsung saja kukatakan. Jangan dekati kakakku lagi."

Suzaku terkejut. Ada urusan apa Rollo menyuruhnya menjauhi Lelouch? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang. Jangan dekati Lelouch nii-san lagi. Jauhi dia."

Suzaku merasa terusik mendengarnya, "Memangnya kenapa kamu menyuruhku menjauhinya?"

Mendengar kata-kata Suzaku yang tanpa rasa bersalah, Rollo geram dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa kamu tahu? Kakakku tiap hari menderita karena kau sakiti. Aku tidak mau dia menangis lagi karena dirimu."

Suzaku terdiam. Sekali lagi tidak ada yang berbicara. Hening. Langit menjadi makin gelap. Terlihat tanda – tanda bahwa hujan akan turun. Rollo merasa sudah saatnya dia pulang dan beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Aku...", Suzaku membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud..."

"Jangan berlagak tidak berdosa!", Rollo dengan cepat menanggapi perkataan Suzaku. Matanya dipenuhi emosi, "Sudah jelas – jelas tindakanmu yang dulu itu disengaja."

"...", Suzaku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap lantai dalam diam. Tangannya mengepal. Lelouch...menangis dan menderita karena dirinya. Karena apa yang telah ia perbuat, tanpa disadari. Dada Suzaku perih memikirkannya."Aku bersedia menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu."

Rollo menatap Suzaku dingin. "Menyerahlah. Kakak ku tidak akan menerimamu lagi untuk kedua kalinya."

"Aku tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya. Aku tahu Lelouch, dia pasti mau menerimaku kembali.", ujar Suzaku tegas.

"Ho...Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau yang paling tahu soal kakak ku...", rintik hujan perlahan turun seiring Rollo berbicara, namun tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, "Kalau kau tahu, seharusnya kau tidak mengkhianati dan meninggalkannya dulu. Tinggalkan kakak ku. Dia tidak mau lagi bertemu denganmu."

Suzaku tidak tahan lagi. Siapa Rollo hingga berani melarangnya mendekati Lelouch? Seorang adik tidak sepantasnya menghalangi percintaan kakaknya.

"Kau berbicara begitu seakan-akan KAU lah yang paling mengerti Lelouch", suara Suzaku setingkat lebih tinggi, mengembalikan kata-kata Rollo. Terlihat jelas kalau emosinya mulai naik.

"Memang. Kalau tentang nii-san, aku yang paling mengerti.", tidak mau kalah, Rollo ikut meninggikan suaranya. 'ya, hanya akulah yang paling mengerti tentang nii-san...Hanya akulah yang nii-san butuhkan.'

"Ha, tahu apa kamu soal Lelouch? Kamu ini hanya _adik angkat_nya saja!", kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Suzaku. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui efek dari kata – katanya itu terhadap Rollo yang labil.

JDUG!

Tiba-tiba saja Suzaku terjatuh di lantai. Sekujur badannya basah terkena air hujan. Ia memegangi pipinya yang memar sambil memandangi Rollo kaget.

"Jangan pernah ucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Kau sendiri tidak lebih dari sekedar pengkhianat.", mata Rollo berkaca-kaca. Air matanya turun perlahan bercampur dengan hujan. Ia menatap Suzaku marah dengan tangan mengepal.

Suzaku mengusap pipinya dan balas memandang Rollo dengan marah, "Aku? Pengkhianat?"

"Ya. Kau dengan mudahnya mengkhianati nii-san demi Euphie nee-san. Padahal bila dibandingkan dengan nii-san, Euphie nee-san tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tega menyakiti nii-san hanya demi...perempuan seperti itu."

Mendengar nama Euphimia disebut, amarah Suzaku memuncak, "Jangan bawa – bawa nama Euphie! Tahu apa kamu tentang Euphie?!"

"Ah...ya... Mungkin aku memang tidak mengenalnya sejauh _kau_ mengenalnya. Yang kutahu hanyalah ia seorang perempuan yang tidak begitu berharga sampai-sampai menjadi penyebab nii-san menderita.", tetapi, baru saja Rollo mengakhiri kalimatnya, kini giliran ia yang jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan pipi memar. Suzaku berdiri tegap mengepalkan tangan. Matanya penuh amarah.

"Jangan berani – berani menjelek-jelekkan Euphie!"

"...Sudah kuduga. Kau masih mencintai gadis itu. Daripada kau membuat nii-san lebih menderita, sebaiknya pergi sekarang juga. Cukup aku yang berada di sisinya.", tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di pipinya, Rollo berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, "nii-san tidak membutuhkan orang sepertimu."

"Kamu...!", geram mendengar kata-kata Rollo, Suzaku segera menangkap pemuda itu dan memegang kerah bajunya. Tangan kanannya siap mendaratkan satu lagi pukulan ke wajah Rollo.

"Suzaku!"

Suzaku terhenti dan melihat ke arah datangnya suara itu, demikian juga Rollo. Ia termangu melihat Lelouch berada di pintu dan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah marah. "Le...Lelouch...?"

"Lepaskan Rollo!", jeritnya marah. Ia menepis tangan Suzaku dari Rollo dan menarik Rollo ke belakang nya, melindunginya. Melihat bekas kemerahan di wajah Rollo, amarah Lelouch memuncak. Ia pun menampar pipi Suzaku yang berbekas kemerahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ku?!"

"Bu...Bukan...Aku...", Suzaku tergagap-gagap. Ia tertangkap basah memukul Rollo dan tidak bisa mengelak. Lelouch tidak akan memaafkannya, ia sangat menyayangi adik nya.

"Ia memukulku.", kata Rollo singkat dari balik bahu Lelouch. Segera, Lelouch berbalik dan mengusap pipi Rollo.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya cemas. Rollo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit. "Ayo kita kembali ke rumah. Seluruh badanmu basah, nanti masuk angin."

"Tunggu dulu, Lelouch! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya!", pinta Suzaku saat Lelouch membawa Rollo pergi. Tetapi Lelouch hanya memandangnya dingin tanpa belas kasihan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Menyakitiku saja tidak cukup...dan sekarang, adikku juga kau sakiti...Kau memang rendah, Suzaku."

Pria berambut cokelat itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia melihat Rollo tersenyum sinis penuh kemenangan sesaat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Suzaku merasa terhina dan sakit hati. Bukan keinginannya memukul Rollo, tapi kini Lelouch telah salah paham. Rollo telah menang, dan ia telah kalah. Tetapi, tekad Suzaku sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan membuktikan cintanya kepada Lelouch, walau ia harus terluka berkali-kali.

"Lihat saja, Lelouch...Akan kubuat kau berpaling sekali lagi padaku."

--

"Ah...! Pelan-pelan...Nii-san!", Rollo berteriak kesakitan. Seragamnya yang basah telah ia ganti dengan baju sehari-harinya. Ia duduk di atas kasur dan Lelouch di sebelahnya.

"Tahan dulu...Sakitnya hanya sebentar kok.", senyum lembut tersungging di bibir Lelouch saat ia mengobati memar di pipi Rollo. "Yak, selesai."

Rollo mengusap-usap pipinya perlahan. Masih terasa sakit yang ia terima dari pukulan Suzaku. Diambilnya bantal Lelouch dan dipeluknya bantal itu erat.

"Suzaku benar-benar keterlaluan. Untuk apa dia memukul Rollo...?", gumam Lelouch pelan. Tetapi, Lelouch merasa aneh. Suzaku yang ia kenal adalah orang yang cinta damai. Ia tidak akan menyerang tanpa alasan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Suzaku marah dan memukul Rollo. 'Lagipula, di pipinya tadi seperti ada bekas pukulan...'

"Rollo...", Rollo menengok ke arah Lelouch, mata mereka bertemu dan Rollo sedikit tersipu. "Tadi...sedang apa kamu dan Suzaku di atap sana?"

"...Aku hanya memintanya untuk tidak menyakiti nii-san lagi."

Mendengarnya, Lelouch terkejut. Berani sekali Rollo mengatakannya tanpa persetujuan Lelouch. "benar cuma itu?"

"iya...Cuma itu...", kata Rollo pelan. Ia menatap Lelouch sedih, "Aku tidak mau nii-san disakiti lagi!"

Terkadang, Rollo memang sering berlaku posesif dan over protektif terhadap Lelouch. Lelouch hanya mendesah kesal. "Rollo...Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah peduli padaku. Tapi, masalahku dan Suzaku adalah urusanku. Tolong kamu jangan ikut campur."

Bibir Rollo terbuka seakan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dengan segera ia menutupnya lagi. Dan dengan wajah tertunduk, ia berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku...nii-san..."

Hati Lelouch tersentuh juga melihat Rollo. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia mengusap dahi Rolo. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting jangan diulangi lagi, ya?"

Rollo mengangguk penuh semangat dan tersenyum kembali.

"Baguslah kalau kamu mengerti.", tidak lama, nada Lelouch menjadi dingin kembali, "Besok akan kubalas perlakuan Suzaku padamu...dan padaku. Aku sudah mantap."

'Celaka! Kalau nii-san bertemu dengan Kururugi, bisa ketahuan kalau aku yang memprovokasi Kururugi!', secepat kilat, Rollo memeluk Lelouch dan memasang wajah sedih. "Jangan temui dia lagi...Aku tidak mau nii-san terluka lagi!"

Hati Lelouch bergetar lembut. Ia bahagia masih ada orang yang mempedulikannya. "Ya..ya, aku tidak jadi menemuinya."

"Nii-san janji tidak menemuinya?", tanya Rollo dengan nada manja. Lelouch hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan manja Rollo. Walau hanya saudara angkat, mereka telah tinggal bersama sejak kecil dan Lelouch sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kandung. Dipeluknya Rollo dan diusapnya pundak pemuda mungil itu.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Rollo tersenyum lega dan gembira. "Aku sayang nii-san...", katanya pelan sambil tersipu malu. Pelukannya erat seakan-akan tidak mau melepas Lelouch.

Mendengarnya, Lelouch terkejut dan tertawa kecil, "Iya, aku juga menyayangimu. Kamui ini kan adikku..."

Rollo tersenyum indah dan mereka tetap berpelukan untuk beberapa saat. Namun, walaupun Rollo tahu semua tentang Lelouch, tidak demikian Lelouch. Ia tidak tahu mengenai isi hati Rollo. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik senyum malaikatnya.

'Ya...aku mencintai nii-san...Cukup aku saja yang mencintai nii-san. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menghalangiku, terutama kamu, Kururugi. Lebih baik kalau kau lenyap dari dunia ini.'

To be continued...

A/N : Hoaaaaa...You posesive little bastard! LOL. Rollo di chapter ini emang nyebelin. Tapi bukan berarti author benci sama Rollo! Gw sukaaaa banget kok ama Rollo! Malah pas Rollo mati gw lebih kenceng nangisnya dibanding pas Lelouch mati. Ehehehehe (ditabok). Dan Suzaku perlu dikasih sedikit pelajaran...hohohoho. Hm...Suzaku bener-bener cinta sama Lelouch dan berusaha ngebuktiin cintanya. Tapi Lelouch kapok sama dia dan malah terhasut sama Rollo yang juga cinta sama Lelouch. Lelouch, kamu pilih yang mana? Yang satu seme, yang satu uke... Kalo author sih...PILIH DUA2NYAAAA!! Ehehehehe (digebug).

Anyway...Gimana? Hope i don't disappoint you all...Review yaaaa XD XD XD


End file.
